


Happy Birthday: Blow Out The Candles!

by lucifvgous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: I'm so mean. Happy Birthday, Mammon. I'm sorry for killing your boyfriend.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday: Blow Out The Candles!

The smell of demon blood was a deep, profound kind.  
Mammon recognized the aroma. He knew who's blood it was.

The scent was overpowering all his other senses. The familiar musk that always calmed him was now sickening, too sweet, too heady. 

If the smell wasn't enough to make him gag, it was the unmoving body lying in a crimson puddle before him.

All his life, Mammon felt lost. He never knew true security. He never knew what he was doing, or where he was going. Mammon was always lost. Blind to life. 

And then he met Scenecore.

Scenecore was his light, his life. Scenecore came into his life. "My guardian angel," he would call him. The smaller demon would turn red upon hearing the nickname, but to Mammon, it was true. Scenecore was a lit candle in the pitch-black room of Mammon's life.

Mammon's knees felt weak. 

He won't cry.  
He won't cry.  
He won't cry.

His hands tremble before him, hesitant to touch the broken body before him.

The avatar of greed falls to his knees. The hot red pooling on the floor stains his pants. He doesn't care. He couldn't care.

Why would he when the love of his life isn't answering him?

"Scenecore... Please, get up... Yer scarin' me, baby... Scene... Kiwi... Please? Wake up! Stop Messin' around already! GET UP! ANSWER ME!!!"

tears fall from Mammon's broken face as he uselessly shook the corpse. His boyfriend's lifeless body. Sobs rack his body as he falls limp against the drained form, gripping and clawing at the bloodstained clothing of his beloved.

The white-haired demon cries out helplessly, voice falling to deaf ears. 

The moonstone on Scenecore's engagement ring glints in the moonlight as Mammon screams his throat raw, cursing the universe for taking the only thing he had.

Scenecore was a candle in the pitch-black room of Mammon's life. The flame slowly flickers out, as Mammon's life is once again shrouded in darkness and fear.


End file.
